Les tongs noires
by MogowKo
Summary: Au dojo d'East Blue, il y'a Tashigi. Tashigi, c'est cette gamine qui fouette l'air de son sabre sans grande conviction. Le regard vide, elle balance son arme de haut en bas. Ses arcs sont petits, ses espoirs sont partis. Dans sa tête, elle est bretteur mais dans son corps, elle est bretteuse.


Type : Fanfiction à chapitres.

Genres : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rating : K/T

Chronologie : Enfance de Tashigi, contexte légèrement alternatif.

Disclaimer : One Piece est à Oda. Watashi et les autres garçons sont des OC.

Note : Je suis partie dans ce trip après avoir tapé quelques phrases. L'idée d'écrire sur Tashigi enfant m'était venue pour un OS mais je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas mauvais de la développer et d'en faire, pourquoi pas, une fanfiction à chapitres. Tree-shot ou plus, je ne me suis pas encore décidée.

Je pars à l'aveuglette tout en sachant que c'est risqué. Du coup, les délais de parution seront très irréguliers. J'espère tout de même achever cette histoire, par respect pour mes lecteurs. Comme c'est un projet que je ne prends pas trop au sérieux, j'hésite à me faire corriger (sachez que le prologue ne l'a pas été). Je verrais selon si cette histoire plait ou pas.

Trêve de bavardages. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

- PROLOGUE -

* * *

— AH !

Les yeux de Tashigi devinrent deux grosses billes remplies de terreur. Le bokken de son adversaire dévia sur sa droite sans qu'elle ne le prédît et passa sous son aisselle, frottant son pauvre kimono noir. Le choc la fit reculer de quelques petits sauts mais son agilité ne l'emporta pas et elle finit par terre. A peine tenta-elle de reprendre ses esprits que le jeune garçon pointa son arme devant son menton. Elle releva la tête : il avait le sourire en banane et les sourcils amusés.

— J'ai GA – GNE.

Le cerveau de Tashigi peinait à assimiler cette nouvelle défaite. Tout ce que la jeune fille arrivait à saisir était cette petite boule dans sa gorge qui semblait grossir, comme si la rage la gagnait. De l'autre côté du tatami, un petit garçon aux joues bouffies et aux cheveux crépus se leva en balançant son poing joyeusement :

— Ouais Watashi ! C'est toi le meilleur !

Les garçons autour l'accompagnèrent dans son mouvement après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Tashigi, à genoux sur le par terre couleur paille, les regarda faire. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de claquer la langue et de détourner la tête.

Watashi la vit et se pencha vers elle, une main sur la hanche. Une de ses épaisses bouclettes blondes tomba devant son œil gauche, lui donnant un air démentiel. Il s'apprêta à balancer une nouvelle pique à son adversaire quand la grande porte de la salle d'entraînement coulissa, faisant se taire tous les enfants sur le bord du tatami.

Dans l'embrasure, se tenait, stoïque, Koshiro. Il avait un doux sourire et semblait ne pas se rendre compte que son arrivée tombait comme un cheveu dans la soupe.

Koshiro était le maître du dojo d'East Blue. Il n'était ni jeune, ni vieux, ni petit, ni grand mais les gosses éprouvaient pour lui une véritable admiration – ce pourquoi ils s'inclinèrent immédiatement lorsqu'ils le virent. Quelques rares rides lui sillonnaient la peau du visage tandis qu'une longue queue de cheval bleu nuit chutait en cascade dans son dos, suivant majestueusement la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Aujourd'hui, il ne portait pas son banal kimono noir : il l'avait remplacé par un autre, sombre aussi, mais joliment orné de petits détails.

Tashigi se fit la remarque que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait accoutré de la sorte. D'ailleurs, le voir aussi souriant semblait l'avoir transportée ailleurs. Elle en oubliait son précédent combat et le sourire victorieux de Watashi.

— Bonjour les enfants. J'ai avec moi un nouvel élève qui souhaite s'entraîner au kendo avec vous. J'espère que vous saurez l'intégrer chaleureusement au groupe, déclara-t-il tranquillement avant de se pencher vers le petit corps qui se cachait derrière son kimono. Allez, avance-toi…

Les autres enfants restèrent muets et surtout, très attentifs. Tashigi, qui s'était entre-temps relevée, fixa le kimono de son maître qui s'agitait doucement. Ses poings se serrèrent.

Pour la brune, tout ceci était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle. Il y avait assez de garçons au dojo qui la prenaient de haut pour qu'un nouveau se joigne au groupe. Celui-là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Elle avait beau redouter ce nouvel élève, Tashigi espérait toutefois qu'il soit différent. Qu'il soit bon. C'était toujours comme ça, à chaque fois que Koshiro ramenait un nouvel élève au dojo. Elle s'imaginait toujours un garçon souriant qui l'encouragerait sur le bord du tatami ou mangerait des sushis avec elle. Ensemble, ils parleraient de katanas, se battraient au sabre. Puis il lui dirait qu'elle deviendra une femme d'exception qui saura manier le sabre avec une dextérité hors du commun, qu'il lui souhaite tout le meilleur du monde...

Tashigi grinça des dents. Elle remettait ça. C'était ridicule. Elle était ridicule. Pitoyable, naïve et insouciante, une vraie gamine. Elle se dégoûtait. Le regard ferme et la mâchoire volontairement serrée, elle releva la tête et fixa son maître. Elle voulait en finir. Découvrir ce nouveau visage qui, bientôt, lui cracherait dessus en brisant ses rêves idylliques.

Koshiro insista pour que l'enfant se présente. L'adulte semblait légèrement embarrassé. Bientôt, une toute petite main pâle vint rabattre le pan de son long kimono. Tashigi fixa ces nouveaux doigts comme si, d'un claquement, ils pouvaient détruire sa vie, et déglutit bien malgré elle.

On entendit comme le bruit d'un pas et la silhouette s'avança. Un petit pied enfermé dans une sandale propre se posa sur le parquet. De ce qu'elle put voir, Tashigi fit la moue : une femme aurait porté un long et beau kimono, or là, aucun tissu ne pendait et les genoux semblaient même à découvert, comme surplombés d'un short. Mais qu'aurait porté une femme qui veut s'entraîner au kendo ?

Un médiocre kimono noir, comme elle.

Tashigi manqua de glapir quand elle aperçut les reflets bleu nuit d'une longue chevelure soyeuse dans la pénombre. Deux gros yeux apparurent alors, très sombres et brillants de curiosité : ils semblaient contenir l'univers. Un short marron se dessina entre deux rais de lumière puis vint un débardeur blanc, déposé sur deux frêles épaules. Au bout d'un tout petit cou, était posée une jolie tête ronde. L'enfant regardait les autres sous ses longs cils noirs. Son âge semblait se situer entre huit et neuf ans.

— Les enfants, voici Kuina…

— Bonjour, prononça le nouvel élève d'une voix juvénile.

Les enfants hoquetèrent. Tashigi sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle délirait, ce n'était pas possible. Koshiro sourit avant de déclarer tranquillement :

— Voici ma fille.

**A suivre…**

Voilà pourquoi le contexte est légèrement alternatif. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Merci d'avoir lu ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre dans, hmm... quelques décennies !


End file.
